The influenza hemagglutinin (HA) antigen is the major target for the protective immune responses of a host to the virus.
A common practice of recovering new viral isolates involves recovery from a nasal or throat swab or from a similar source, followed by cultivation of the isolates in embryonated chicken eggs. The virus adapts to its egg host and large scale production of the virus can be carried out in eggs. Such conventional methodology involving embryonated chicken eggs to produce Influenza vaccine is, however, extremely cumbersome, involving the handling of many thousands of eggs per week as well as extensive purification of the virus suspension derived from the allantoic fluid to ensure freedom from egg protein.
Another disadvantage in the use of chicken embryos for virus production lies in the fact that this substrate strongly favors the selection of virus variants that differ in their antigenic specificity from the wildtype virus and not rarely results in viruses that may not be suitable for vaccine production due to their altered phenotypes including, for instance, considerable reduction in immunogenicity.
Many attempts have therefore been undertaken in the art to utilize standard tissue culture technology with established mammalian cell lines, such as MDCK (Madin-Darby Canine Kidney) or Vero (African Green Monkey Kidney) cells, for virus production, particularly influenza virus production.
One of the difficulties in growing influenza strains in tissue cell culture arises from the necessity for proteolytic cleavage of the influenza hemagglutinin in the host cell. Cleavage of the virus HA precursor into the HA1 and HA2 subfragments, although not necessary for the assembly of the viral elements to form a complete virion, is required, however, to render the virion infective, i.e. to enable it to infect a new cell.
It has been reported. (e.g. Lazarowitz et al., “Enhancement of the Infectivity of Influenza and B Viruses by Proteolytic Cleavage of the Hemagglutinin Polypeptide”, Virology, 68:440-454, 1975) that the limited replication of several influenza A strains in standard cell cultures could be overcome by the addition of proteases like trypsin to the tissue culture medium. Yet, there remained difficulties in some cases, for instance when using Vero cells.
Kaverian and Webster (J Virol 69/4:2700-2703, 1995) report that in Vero cell cultures, and less pronounced in MDCK, swine kidney, or rhesus monkey kidney cell cultures, the trypsin activity in the medium rapidly decreased from the onset of incubation resulting in the failure of virus accumulation in the medium due to the lack of production of a sufficient number of infective virions. They concluded that a trypsin inhibiting factor was released from the Vero cells. They further showed that by repeated addition of trypsin reproduction of virus could be resumed and maintained for a number of reproduction cycles resulting in a much better virus yield.
Another way for efficient vaccine production was reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,489 wherein serum-free medium was used for virus propagation in a number of different mammalian cells including MDCK and Vero cells. The method disclosed therein comprises growing vertebrate cells in serum-free medium, infecting the cell culture with a virus, incubating the cell culture infected with the virus, removing a portion of the virus-containing medium and contacting this portion. with a protease, thereafter adding to that portion a protease inhibitor and returning that portion to the cell culture. It is preferred therein to provide the steps of growing, infecting and incubating in a first vessel and the steps of trypsin-contacting and inhibitor-adding are performed in a second vessel connected with the first vessel in a loop so that the steps o can be performed in a closed cycle. This system allows to use trypsin or other proteolytic enzymes at much higher concentrations than those normally tolerated by cells in culture.
EP 0870508 reports a method to produce a viral antigen vaccine comprising infecting an animal cell line, optionally a Vero cell line, with virus, propagating virus in the cell culture, adding a nuclease enzyme to the cell culture shortly before the end of virus propagation to digest nucleic acid material released from the lysing host cells into the medium, harvesting the virus and obtaining viral antigens thereof by extraction in order to make the viral antigen vaccine. The patent is silent with regard to the kind of nutrient medium used for virus propagation and also with regard to the addition of a protease, usually required for the final processing of influenza virus hemagglutinin to get infectious virus. The method further requires various purification steps for providing a ready-for-use vaccine preparation.
It is known, however, that the nature the host substrate as well as the composition of the nutrient medium used for virus propagation may significantly affect immunogenicity and antigenicity of the virus progeny obtained therewith. Particularly, serum-containing media may not only decrease antigenicity of viral progeny but additionally may decrease protease activity in the medium, hence inhibit virus maturation, and subsequently require expensive steps of purification.